


Hope Attorney

by Sweetysamaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Hope, Lawyers, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysamaa/pseuds/Sweetysamaa
Summary: "Et tu sauras, papa, que si jamais ils te prennent à moi, alors je n'aurai d'autres choix que de partir avec toi."Anéanti, Kakashi apprend que son père est accusé de meurtre. C'est tout son monde qui s'effondre, alors que la peine de mort apparaît comme inévitable. Songeant presque à mettre fin à ses jours comme son unique espoir de consolation, un jeune avocat maladroit et inexpérimenté à la queue de cheval va bientôt lui apprendre comment espérer.Entre les pièces à conviction et les profils de suspects, c'est là que Kakashi va élucider le véritable sens du mot : espoir.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Cette histoire est une participation à un concours sur une autre plateforme. 

Règles :  
\- Univers Alternatif moderne.  
\- Écrire au présent si l'histoire se déroule dans le monde moderne.  
\- Thème : Espoir citadin.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !


	2. Du rêve au cauchemar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi rencontre un drôle d'avocat et apprend que le rêve de son pèrere et de son oncle va se réaliser.

« Bonjour ! » 

Las. Tel est le mot régissant la vie de Kakashi Hatake. Il faut dire que rien n'est particulièrement joyeux dans sa vie, mais il se refuse de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Après tout, il n'a jamais rien fait pour s'en sortir. Le bruit strident des « bip », accompagnent son quotidien comme la sonnette d'alarme de l'échec de sa vie professionnelle. Rien de plus normal lorsque l'on passe ses journées à faire aller ses bras de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite. 

Du lundi au samedi, il fait aller machinalement le fruit du shopping de ces messieurs dames, qui ne lui adressent que très rarement la parole. Et quand bien même ils daignent lui offrir un regard, il y devine toujours un profond mépris. Telle est la vie d'un employé de caisse dans le quartier chic de Konoha. Il ne déteste pas franchement son métier, mais ne l'aime pas forcément non plus. Il le subit comme on subit simplement la vie, se laissant aller, se laissant porter. Se laissant porter par les aubes et les crépuscules, sans plus espérer quoi que ce soit. Il n'a pas franchement choisi de vivre cette vie déprimante, mais n'a jamais rien fait non plus pour la changer. 

« Ah euh, Il faut aller à l'accueil pour ça Madame... Bonjour ! » 

Kakashi est pourtant ce que l'on appelle communément un génie, et ses longues études littéraires auraient pourtant pu l'amener bien plus haut. La littérature est d'ailleurs sa seule et unique passion. Il l'entretient avec le meilleur ami de son père, oncle de cœur. Et en dehors de son travail, il passe généralement son temps à écrire. Il cultive en revanche trop peu de crédit à ses récits. De nature torturé de par son triste passé, il essaye de part les lignes qu'il fait vivre sur son écran, de faire naître ses plus beaux fantasmes de romance. 

Oui, Kakashi est ce genre d'homme romantique, mais qui n'a jamais connu l'amour. C'est donc à travers les figures de style et les métaphores qu'il fantasme la rencontre parfaite. Mais comment écrire sur un sujet que l'on ne connait pas, lui diriez-vous ? Eh bien, c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle le crédit qu'il apporte à ses histoires, ne dépasse jamais le crédit qu'il apporte aux clients hautains qui le dévisagent à longueur de journée. 

« Ce fera trois milles Ryo tout rond s'il vous plaît. » 

Il peut les comprendre. A vrai dire, la canitie héréditaire qu'il porte sur sa chevelure d'argent attire bien des regards. Si bien qu'il se demande souvent si ce sont des regards moqueurs ou simplement curieux. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, la lune lui rappelle souvent qu'il abrite en lui bien trop peu de mélanine pour prétendre être plus foncé qu'elle. Qui s'intéresserait à un homme tel que lui ? 

« Vous avez la carte de fidélité ? » 

Mis a part son père et son oncle de cœur, personne. Véritablement transparent tant de par sa couleur de peau que de sa personnalité selon lui, Kakashi pense être le genre d'homme qui n'intéresse personne. Il n'est pas pour autant totalement désintéressé par ce qui l'entoure. Sa vie toute entière tourne autour de celle de son père et de son oncle. Ils représentent absolument tout pour lui. 

« Vous là voulez ? » 

Il a traversé avec son père de grands drames familiaux. L'un étant plus tragique que les autres. La mort de sa mère alors qu'il n'avait que huit ans. Un banal, tragique accident de voiture, duquel il était sorti miraculeusement vivant, avec en cadeau une cicatrice verticale traversant son œil gauche. Kakashi sera cependant hanté à jamais par le visage ensanglanté de sa mère, les yeux grands ouverts sur son jeune corps tremblant. 

Quel enfant ne serait pas heurté à jamais par les hurlements de douleurs d'une mère agonisante ? Quel enfant ne serait pas choqué à vie par la mort d'un parent devant ses yeux impuissants ? Peut-être un psychopathe, mais Kakashi n'est pas un psychopathe. Il est un jeune homme torturé certes mais très empathique. S'il a réussi a s'en sortir, c'est uniquement grâce à la présence de son père et de son oncle. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui les a sauvé lui et son père de la déprime dans laquelle ils s'étaient tout deux perdus suite au décès de sa mère. 

« Un tiers en espèce, et le reste en carte ? D'accord. » 

Son oncle est unique en son genre. Il est l'auteur de célèbre best-seller de romance, dont Kakashi tente de s'inspirer pour ses propres récits. Lorsqu'il a perdu sa mère, c'est lui qui lui a conseillé d'écrire pour évacuer sa peine, et cela s'est vite avéré devenir une véritable addiction. Et ce, au-delà même de son remède contre la dépression. 

Son oncle est le genre d'homme optimiste à voir le bien partout. A prôner l'existence de la guimauve dans la vraie vie, et d'autres genres de choses auxquelles Kakashi aimerait croire sans y parvenir. 

« Vous souhaitez votre ticket ? » 

Quant à son père, c'est un homme simple malgré son statut. Il est réalisateur de films à succès, et Kakashi sait qu'il est jugé au travail comme l'hippy de service. Toujours prêt à aider son prochain, grandement ouvert d'esprit. Et Kakashi n'a pas hérité que de ses cheveux gris, il est son portrait craché tant physiquement qu'au niveau de leur caractère bienveillant. Son père passe son temps à le harceler pour qu'il vienne travailler dans sa boîte, mais il se refuse une carrière pistonnée. Il a bien trop de fierté pour ça. 

« Attendez Madame, je vais vous aider... Voilà. Bonne journée Madame... » 

Kakashi ne vit qu'à travers son oncle et son père. Ils sont absolument tout pour lui. C'est tout son monde. Il n'a pas d'amis. Juste son oncle. Juste son père. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais c'est ainsi, et cela va de paire avec son caractère taciturne. 

« Désolé Monsieur je suis fermé... Oui il y a du monde je sais. Passez à la caisse 2 s'il-vous-plaît, merci. » 

Kakashi est bercé de rêves qu'il sait utopiques. Comme devenir auteur reconnu ou trouver l'amour parfait. 

C'est pour cette raison qu'à vingt-cinq ans, Kakashi ne connait rien des choses de l'amour, mise à part son orientation qu'il devine facilement gay, bien qu'il n'ait aucune expérience. Il pense cependant que l'amour, le vrai, n'a rien à voir avec la guimauve qu'il aime lire. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que le véritable amour ne l'intéresse pas. Pour cette raison qu'il est conscient que son rêve ne restera à jamais qu'un rêve. Même pas un espoir. Pour cette raison qu'il écrit. Encore et encore. 

Quant à ses rêves de reconnaissance en tant qu'auteur, c'est pareil. Selon lui, il n'y a que dans les livres que les héros parviennent à leurs fins, et il pense pertinemment que ses récits n'intéresseront personne. Il ne laisse que son oncle les lire et malgré les éloges qu'il reçoit à chaque fois, il est persuadé qu'ils sont biaisés par l'amour que lui porte le vieil homme. Ce dernier lui a proposé d'éditer ses œuvres maintes fois de part ses fortes relations dans l'édition, mais il se refuse une telle facilité. Il n'aurait alors aucun mérite et cela ne l'intéresse pas, de la même manière que de travailler au sein de la boîte de son père n'est pas envisageable. 

« Anko est demandé en caisse 2, Anko merci ! » 

Fatigué d'une longue matinée ou il a alterné entre le rempotage de rayon et la caisse, Kakashi termine de compter sa caisse non sans avoir rallumé son smartphone, après s'être avidement désaltéré. 

« Hmm, bonjour, excusez-moi ? 

\- Bonjour, désolé je suis fermé, répond Kakashi d'un sourire maîtrisé, avant de replonger son visage dans ses comptes. 

\- Ah mince. Désolé de vous importuner mais il y a du monde. J'ai un entretien à 14h00 dans... dix minutes ! Et j'ai tâché mon costume et je.. du coup... je... aaaah ! » 

L'être à la chevelure d'argent sursaute à l'entente du cri, et saute sans hésitation par-dessus son comptoir, pour rattraper le jeune homme brun qui vient de glisser sur une flaque de café, qu'il vient de lui-même renverser. 

« Vous allez bien ? Demande Kakashi en gardant ses bras non loin de l'homme maladroit par précaution. 

\- Oui je... désolé. Renifle le jeune homme les mains tremblantes. 

\- Tenez, allez vous assoir, il y a un banc juste ici. Dit Kakashi en l'accompagnant près du banc. Je termine rapidement de compter ma caisse et je suis à vous, d'accord ? Tenez, voici un jeton si vous voulez vous reprendre un café. 

\- Oh... je, merci... Se reprit difficilement l'homme brun, en tentant tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure avec son costume tâché. » 

Cette journée ne se terminera donc jamais ? Se demande Kakashi en courant pour rapporter sa caisse. Il pourrait envoyer paître le jeune homme, mais son empathie le rattrape décidément toujours. Si bien qu'il en oubli souvent son propre confort. 

« Kakashi, tu quittes encore en retard ! Gronde son chef dans les vestiaires. 

\- Désolé Minato, ne me compte pas les heures au pire ! À demain ! Répond Kakashi en trottinant en dehors des vestiaires. 

\- C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, tu es là depuis 05h00 ! À demain... » 

Kakashi se retrouve alors essoufflé devant l'homme maladroit. 

« C'est bon, je vous écoute ! » 

Et c'est une énième tasse de café qui vient d'être renversé sur le costume déjà souillé. 

« Aah c'est chaud ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! 

\- Vous allez bien ? Vous ne vous êtes pas brûlé au moins ? 

\- N-Non ! Oh la la la... c'est pas vrai ! 

\- Vous... Vous m'aviez demandé tout à l'heure ? Vous sembliez pressé. » 

En vérité, Kakashi aussi est pressé. Il n'attend qu'une seule chose : rentrer manger et écrire. 

« Ah euh... oui ! Comme vous le voyez je... j'ai tâché mon costume et j'ai un entretien d'embauche dans... oh lala c'est dans sept minutes ! Comment je vais faire ?! Il me faut un costume, peut importe le prix s'il vous plaît ! 

\- On... ne vend pas de costume monsieur. Répond doucement Kakashi en passant une main dans sa nuque. Vous avez un entretien où ? 

\- Au cabinet d'avocat Yamato&Co. C'est juste à côté mais j'habite à au moins trente minutes ou peut être même plus je ne sais plus ! Comment je vais faire ce n'est pas possible ! S'écrit l'homme brun en s'agitant dans tout les sens, renversant toujours plus de café au sol. 

\- Calmez-vous Monsieur... tente de rassurer Kakashi d'une main sur son dos, en appelant la femme de ménage de son autre main. Kurenai tu veux bien venir s'il te plaît ? 

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme ? Ah j'en mets partout je suis désolé, vraiment. S'excuse-t-il en portant ses mains à sa tête, renversant le reste de café sur ses épaules. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ?! 

\- Ok euuh... Suivez-moi. Tenez jetez le gobelet juste ici, dit Kakashi en lui prenant doucement des mains pour le jeter. Ça va aller. J'habite au dessus je vais voir si j'ai quelque chose à vous prêter. 

\- Je ne peux pas accepter une telle chose ! 

\- Vous avez une autre idée ? Parce qu'il est... 13h55. Affirme Kakashi après avoir vérifié sur son téléphone. 

\- Vous êtes mon sauveur ! Je ne saurai jamais comment vous remercier ! Merci, dites-moi combien vous voulez et je 

\- Commencez par vous dépêcher peut-être ? Plaisante Kakashi en trottinant vers la sortie de la supérette. 

\- Ah oui c'est vrai l'entretien ! Oh la la... » 

*

En montant ses escaliers, suivi de son invité improvisé, Kakashi se demande bien qu'est-ce qu'un énergumène pareil pourrait bien faire au sein d'un cabinet d'avocats. Peut-être le larbin de service ? Probablement le secrétaire cliché dont tout le monde aime se moquer gentiment. Oui, il l'imagine bien comme ça. Le jeune à qui on s'amuserait à délier sa queue de cheval pour l'embêter, et s'amuser des rougeurs qui empourpreraient ses joues. Une chose est d'ailleurs sûre selon Kakashi : cet homme ne se présente pas pour devenir avocat. Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, il plaint grandement ses futurs clients. 

Il pénètre rapidement dans son appartement, suivi de près par le brun. 

« Ne faites pas attention au bazar. Demande-t-il en accourant en direction de sa chambre. Suivez-moi ! » 

Il sort de son armoire son costume. C'est son oncle qui lui a offert. Il lui a dit en lui offrant que ce serait le costume qu'il porterait le jour où un de ses livres seraient édités. Il est de ce fait persuadé qu'il ne le portera jamais, et ne l'a d'ailleurs jamais porté. En revanche, il y tient beaucoup. Il espère sincèrement que l'homme maladroit soit quelqu'un d'honnête et le lui rapportera. Sa mère serait encore là, elle lui dirait que sa bienveillance le perdra un jour. Il sourit pour lui-même en caressant du pouce le pantalon noir comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor, puis le tend ensuite au pauvre homme qui est dans tout ses états. 

« Tenez, la salle de bain est juste ici, dit-il en la pointant du doigt. Vous me laisserez vos affaires, je les laverai. J'ai un sèche-linge. Comme ça vous repasserez les chercher tout à l'heure pour que vous puissiez me rendre mon costume. » 

Le brun le remercie une nouvelle fois à outrance, puis Kakashi le regarde accourir dans sa salle de bain et fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans ses livres de romance, ce serait à ce moment-là que le protagoniste s'amuserait à se l'imaginer se déshabiller dans sa salle de bain. Il imaginerait un corps tout juste assez musclé, souligné par des flans doux et quelque peu charnus. Puis, retirant sa chemise par la tête sans la déboutonner, elle délierait sa chevelure de cacao qui retomberait au ralenti sur ses épaules halées, encadrant alors son visage légèrement rougi par le stress. Mais il n'est pas le protagoniste d'un roman d'amour, alors il range cette idée dans un coin de sa tête : là ou il range les scènes qu'il écrira plus tard. 

« Encore merci, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, vraiment ! Sourit grandement le brun en sortant de la salle de bain. Voici ma carte de visite, il y a mon numéro dessus. Je cours à mon entretien, encore Mer...aaah ! » 

Cet homme est la définition de la maladresse, ce n'est pas possible autrement, pense Kakashi en le rattrapant d'une chute. Peut-être que le livre qui traine au sol en est la cause, cela-dit. Et maintenant, il se retrouve avec un homme dans ses bras. Dans ses histoires à l'eau de rose, c'est le moment où les deux inconnus se regardent dans les yeux et tombent miraculeusement amoureux. Mais il n'est pas le héro de l'une de ses histoires, alors l'étrange regard qu'ils s'échangent alors que leurs visages sont presque collés, rejoindra simplement le tiroir dans sa tête. 

« M-Merci de m'avoir rattrapé... balbutie le brun en passant un doigt sur une cicatrice qui lui lacère le visage en deux, en se redressant avant de réajuster la veste noire. A tout à l'heure ! » 

Kakashi entend la porte se fermer et souffle pour lui-même. Bien, il a maintenant tout son temps pour faire ce qu'il fait tout les après-midi : lire ou écrire. Sa mère serait encore là, elle lui gronderait de d'abord ranger sa chambre. Alors peut-être que le jeune homme ne serait pas tombé dans ses bras quelques minutes auparavant. 

Il s'amuse tout seul de la scène qu'il s'est imaginé, en partant ramasser le livre sur lequel le futur secrétaire a trébuché. Le tout premier tome d'Icha Icha Paradise, la saga à succès de son oncle. Kakashi l'apprécie beaucoup, et s'en inspire pour ses propres récits. La différence étant que les siens sont des boyslove, et ne sont lus que par lui-même et son oncle. Il le range rapidement dans sa bibliothèque pleine à craquer. Son père n'arrête pas de lui dire de s'en racheter une plus grande, mais il n'a pas franchement les moyens. 

Ne possédant pas de moyens de locomotion, il a été obligé de louer un appartement proche de son travail, et les loyers dans le quartier Nord son exorbitants. Il ne lui reste alors après coup, que le strict nécessaire pour ne pas mourir de faim. Le peu qu'il lui reste, il le dépense avidement dans divers bouquins de romance. Son père lui est très aisé, et insiste sans arrêt pour le soutenir financièrement. Kakashi le refuse catégoriquement. Il a même changé plusieurs fois de banque car son père finissait toujours par obtenir son RIB. Il a même récemment demandé à son nouveau banquier Maito-San, de ne lui donner sous aucun prétexte, et de refuser catégoriquement n'importe quel chèque ou virement dont l'émetteur serait Sakumo ou HollyTsuki. 

Après avoir insister comme un forcené pour faire passer le livre entre deux autres, il se dit en effet qu'il devrait en racheter une. Il irait chiner, à l'occasion. Après s'être préparé un NoodleCup, il saute dans son lit, ouvre son ordinateur, et se met à écrire les scènes qu'il a imaginé aujourd'hui. L'arrivée de l'homme maladroit, ses nombreuses chutes dans ses bras, tout cela lui a donné de l'inspiration et il ne s'arrête pas. Si bien qu'il n'a pas daigné terminé son pauvre NoodleCup. Sa mère serait encore là, elle le gronderait de n'avoir que la peau sur les os. 

Quand il termine d'écrire ces quelques scènes, sa fatigue oculaire l'alerte sur le fait qu'il a une nouvelle fois oublié de mettre ses lunettes de repos. Encore quelque chose qui aurait énervé sa mère. Cela fait maintenant une heure que le jeune homme s'est sauvé et Kakashi prend enfin la peine de lire la carte qu'il lui a confiée. Il y lit qu'il s'appelle Iruka Umino, et son numéro de téléphone. Il n'y a rien de plus. Qui se promène avec des cartes de visite si simples ? 

Il là lance brièvement sur sa table de chevet, allume la télé pour avoir un fond sonore et se replonge dans l'écriture. Dans ses histoires de romance, c'est à cet instant que le protagoniste enregistre le numéro de téléphone de sa rencontre dans son smartphone et part le chercher sur les réseaux sociaux. S'il a enregistré son numéro de téléphone, c'est juste au cas où il ne lui ramènerait pas son costume. Et s'il est en effet actuellement sur son profil SuitonBook, c'est juste pour se donner de l'inspiration pour le One Shot qu'il est en train d'écrire sur un secrétaire maladroit. 

Rien de plus. 

Son téléphone sonne. 

« Allo ? 

\- Kakashi ! Mon grand, comment tu vas ? 

\- Ah salut tonton Jiraya ! Bien et toi ? 

\- Bien bien ! J'ai une grande nouvelle ! Je suis aux anges ! Ton père a réussi à convaincre la production de HollyTsuki de financer son projet ! Et tu sais c'est quoi ? 

\- Nan ?! Ne me dis pas que... 

\- Siii ! Kakashi, Icha Icha Paradise va être adapté au cinéma ! Oh tu pourrais jouer le protagoniste ! Tu as toujours eu un don pour le théâtre ! Et tu est tellement beau mon garçon ! 

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tonton ! Moi acteur ? Sans façon ! Oh je suis tellement content j'ai trop hâte ! S'écrit Kakashi en bondissant debout sur son lit. 

\- On va boire un coup avec ton père pour fêter la nouvelle ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ? 

\- Oh, plutôt demain ! Je suis en plein dans l'écriture d'un One Shot. Et je suis un peu fatigué de ma journée je t'avoue. Mais je suis trop content ! Papa doit l'être tout autant ! Il est avec toi ? 

\- Oui mais il conduit. On était partit pour venir te chercher. Sakumo, ton fils est un fainéant et il a la flemme de venir, va direct au bar qu'on aille se souler la gueule ! 

\- Félicite le pour moi. Souri Kakashi pour lui-même en descendant du lit. 

\- Ton fils est fier de toi ! Alors dis moi mon grand, toujours pas de bel homme en vue ? 

\- Tonton ! Gronde gentiment Kakashi en se passant une main dans la nuque. Tu sais bien que mes espoirs amoureux ne sont qu'utopie. 

\- La guimauve existe ! Retiens bien ça ! Ne l'oublie jamais ! 

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ça n'existe que dans tes belles histoires tonton. 

\- Haha ! Tu verras, un jour la guimauve se colle à toi comme un vieux chewing-gum que tu n'arrives pas à décoller. Et tout ce qui se passe normalement uniquement dans les livres apparaît subitement dans la vrai vie ! C'est magique, tu verras. Tu le sauras quand ça arrivera. 

\- Mouais... 

\- Alors ce One shot, tu me le feras lire ? 

\- Oh oui ! Ça parle d'un jeune homme maladroit à la queue de cheval. Il est secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat et se fait châtier par son patron qui s'amuse souvent à lui retirer sa queue de cheval. Et il tombe souvent inopinément dans les bras de son patron car c'est un boulet. Rien de bien fou, mais je m'amuse à l'écrire. 

\- Tu es drôlement enthousiaste ! C'est assez rare. J'ai hâte de le lire alors ! Je vais devoir raccrocher on vient d'arriver. On risque d'avoir la tête dans le cul avant même l'heure de l'apéro ! C'est bon ça, hein vieux loup blanc ? 

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça tonton, sinon tu vas encore subir ses milles ans de souffrance ! Ricane Kakashi en se rasseyant dans son lit. 

\- Diantre ! Tu dis vrai ! Excuse moi Ô grand Sakumo ! Allez, gros bisous fiston à demain ! Je t'aime, et ton père me dit qu'il t'aime aussi et qu'il va t'envoyer un chèque. 

\- Je t'aime aussi tonton. Et dis à papa d'aller se faire foutre de la part de son louveteau indépendant financièrement ! Bisoouu soulez-vous bien les anciens ! ». 

Kakashi raccroche en rigolant tout seul. Il se laisse tomber telle une étoile de mer dans son lit. 

Le sourire collé aux lèvres comme une sangsue, il reprend son écriture en roulant sur le ventre devant son ordinateur, les yeux étincelant. Le rêve de son oncle et se son père vient de se réaliser. Il a les larmes aux yeux et n'a qu'une hâte : les serrer dans ses bras. Et relire toute la série Icha Icha Paradise en boucle jusqu'à ce que le premier film ne sorte, aussi. 

Les heures sont passées sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le visage souriant d'Iruka sur SuitonBook semble selon Kakashi, avoir un puissant pouvoir sur son inspiration, puisque ses yeux fatigués commencent à piquer devant la lumière vive de l'ordinateur, dans la pièce maintenant sombre. 18h13. Il a écrit tout l'après midi. Umino n'est donc pas revenu lui rendre son costume ? 

Kakashi s'étire longuement en enregistrant son travail et ferme son ordinateur portable. Après avoir éteint la télévision de sa chambre, Il prend son CupNoodle froid et part allumer celle du salon pour s'affaler dans son canapé. Les nouilles instantanées froides, c'est clairement pas la meilleure idée du siècle mais son ventre crie famine, alors il s'en accommode. 

Tandis qu'il cherche le numéro d'Umino dans ses contacts téléphoniques pour lui réclamer son costume, Kakashi se dit que dans les histoires de romance, c'est généralement à cet instant que la personne l'appelle subitement. Et si la sonnette de son appartement vient de retentir, c'est simplement un hasard. Qui plus est, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre, se dit Kakashi en partant ouvrir la porte. 

« Bonsoir ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai totalement oublié de vous ramener votre costume tout à l'heure. J'ai été boire un coup avec des amis pour fêter mon nouveau poste et ça m'est totalement sortie de la tête. Alors du coup je suis rentré chez moi, et c'est quand j'ai pris ma douche que je me suis dit : Mince alors ! Ces affaires ne sont pas les miennes ! J'ai voulu vous appeler mais je me suis souvenu que nous n'avions pas échangé nos numéros. Enfin, je vous ai donné le mien au fait, vous auriez pu m'appeler j'aurais accouru ! C'est grâce à vous si j'ai décroché mon poste et moi je vous oublie ! Quel tête en l'air je fais n'est-ce pas ? Soit, je suis là maintenant alors du coup... » 

Wait. Cet homme est un véritable moulin à paroles. Kakashi n'arrive pas à suivre un tiers de ce qu'il lui raconte. Il se contente de hocher la tête, accoudé à son encadrement de porte, en essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé. Le jeune homme a l'air du genre enthousiaste. Il est très souriant et joyeux. Ce serait à cet instant que le protagoniste l'inviterait à rentrer boire un verre. Et s'il vient effectivement de l'inviter à rentrer boire un verre, c'est uniquement car Umino a l'air d'après ses joues rouges et la goûte de sueur sur sa tempe, d'avoir couru un marathon. 

« Juste un verre d'eau, ce sera suffisant. Merci beaucoup ! Remercie le jeune brun en manquant de trébucher sur la chaise qui venait de lui être désigné par Kakashi. » 

Umino est arrivé un sac à bandoulière sous le bras, habillé d'un simple jean clair délavé et d'un jolie col roulé noir. Son costume doit sans doute être dans son sac, pense Kakashi en posant le verre d'eau sur la table dans un léger bruit, suffisant à faire sursauter l'homme à la chevelure cacao. 

« Félicitation pour votre nouvel emploi ! Sourit poliment Kakashi. 

\- Merci beaucoup ! Je n'en serais pas là sans vous. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez je pense. 

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi... dit Kakashi distraitement en fronçant les sourcils sur la télévision. ». 

Il parle de son oncle à la télé. Peut-être a-t-il sorti un nouveau best-seller ? Non, il serait au courant. Il est son beta lecteur. Ils annonceraient déjà l'adaptation au cinéma ? Il trottine jusqu'à son canapé et jette hâtivement au sol tout les livres qui le jonchent. Il finit par trouver la télécommande de la télévision, dont il se sert pour monter rapidement le son, faisant dos à son invité. 

« ...de best-seller, dont la célèbre série des Icha Icha Paradise, a été retrouvé assassiné il y a de cela un quart d'heure, dans le quartier sud de Konoha. Un suspect a déjà été arrêté. D'après la police, tout les éléments démontrent clairement sa culpabilité. » 

Non. Impossible. Non. Non. Non ! 

Kakashi devient livide. Il tremble. Tout son corps tremble. Ses yeux palpitent. Son cœur palpite. Son estomac se retourne. Il a envie de vomir. La télécommande tombe au sol. Les larmes suivent la course. 

« Mince alors ! S'écrit Umino et se levant de sa chaise, avançant vers la télévision. C'est mon auteur préféré j'y crois pas ! » 

Kakashi n'entend plus rien. Jiraya est mort. Kakashi pleure. Jiraya est mort. Kakashi halète. Jiraya est mort. 

« Euh... Vous allez bien ? Demande Umino en partant lui faire face. C'est vrai que j'ai vu tout à l'heure que vous aviez toute la collection de son travail. C'est vraiment horrible ce qui est arrivé. Je n'en reviens pas... Eh, vous allez vous en remettre ? S'inquiète Umino en passant une main devant son visage. » 

Kakashi ne voit plus rien. Il est anéanti. Il n'est plus là. Il court sur son téléphone pour essayer d'appeler son père. Il ne lui répond pas. Jiraya est mort. Il tourne. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est perdu. Tout tourne autour de lui, alors que les larmes lui brûlent les joues. Jiraya est mort. Il a envie de fuir. Mais où ? Pourquoi ? 

Le monde de Kakashi s'effondre. Plus rien n'a de sens. Même pas les rideaux qui viennent d'être arraché du mur. Même pas la télé qui vient d'être éclatée au sol. 

« Eeh, calmez-vous ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'alerte Iruka en partant poser une main réconfortante dans son dos. » 

Kakashi sursaute. Qui est cet homme ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chez lui ? Il le regarde, perdu. Les yeux exorbités. 

« Je... Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je crois que vous avez besoin de vous calmer... balbutie Iruka en caressant le dos avec réconfort. » 

Ah oui, l'homme au costume. 

Kakashi tente de calmer sa respiration. Il vient de passer pour un grand fou devant un homme qu'il a invité à boire un verre d'eau. Il devrait s'être sauvé mais il est encore là. Soit. Kakashi se passe la main dans les cheveux. Il se les sert fortement et se recule de l'étreinte offerte par le brun. Dans les livres de romance, c'est l'instant où... Il ne sait même plus. 

Dans les livres de romance et de guimauve coulante, le héro ne perd pas les personnes les plus chères à sa vie a répétition. Il avait raison depuis le début. Les histoires ne sont que des histoires. Et elles ne resteront que des histoires. Des utopies. Jiraya serait là, il s'amuserait à lui dire qu'histoire rime avec espoir. 

Mais Jiraya n'est pas là. 

Jiraya est mort. 

Assassiné. 

Il repousse l'homme maladroit. Et son appartement devient le reflet de son âme : désordonné, sans dessus dessous, brisé. 

Tout y passe. Dans un vacarme assourdissant, même pas assez puissant pour camoufler ses hurlements de désespoir. 

* 

Kakashi est dans son canapé, sous un plaid qu'il ne se souvient pas être allé chercher. Il regarde l'heure. Il est maintenant vingt heure. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c'est d'avoir retourné la presque totalité de son appartement. Et l'atroce douleur dans ses yeux et dans sa chevelure lui confirme que tout ceci n'est pas un cauchemar, mais la réalité. Son oncle est mort, et il est là, tremblant sous un plaid. 

Faible et fou devant un inconnu à la queue de cheval qui range son appartement derrière lui. 

« C'était mon oncle. Annonce platement Kakashi, la voix cassée. 

\- Je.. Toutes...mes condoléances... sincèrement. Dit Iruka en lâchant la chaise qu'il venait de ramasser. 

\- Il a été assassiné... » 

Kakashi se mort la lèvre. A sang. Il espère que la douleur physique atténue la douleur du poignard dans sa poitrine. Il veut voir son père. Le serrer dans ses bras. Fort. Très fort. Encore et encore. Pendant des heures. Il pleure encore. Pour lui, pour son père. Kakashi vit un cauchemar. 

« Je suis désolé... » 

Iruka ne sait pas quoi dire. Il est sincèrement profondément touché par cet inconnu qui l'a aidé à décrocher son travail. Il se sent obligé d'être là pour lui en retour. Cet homme a été profondément gentil avec lui, et mérite que l'on soit là pour lui, d'après lui. C'est pour ça qu'il est actuellement en train de redresser une bibliothèque du sol. 

« Son rêve venait de se réaliser... geint Kakashi pour lui-même en resserrant ses genoux contre son torse secoué de sanglots. Celui de mon père aussi... » 

Iruka déglutit et vient s'assoir près de lui. Il ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains, alors il les pose sur ses propres genoux. Il s'apprête à prendre la parole pour tenter de le réconforter comme il peut, mais la sonnerie de son portable retenti depuis sa poche. Il décroche. 

« Allô ?... Oui c'est bien moi... Comment ? Je vais être l'avocat du suspect de.... D'accord très bien. Se reprend Iruka en déglutissant difficilement. Oui, je prend de quoi noter. » 

Iruka tourne en rond dans l'appartement qu'il ne connait pas. Son hôte semble absent. Complètement livide. Le pauvre, pense-t-il en trouvant de quoi écrire. 

« .... D'accord... Très bien, je l'appelle tout de suite... Merci Yamato-san. » 

Iruka raccroche. 

« Je viens d'entamer ma première affaire... annonce Iruka pour lui-même, des étoiles plein les yeux. 

\- Vous êtes vraiment avocat alors ? Demande platement Kakashi, le regard vissé au mur. 

-Eh bien, oui, vous pensez que je postulais pour quoi ? 

\- J'en sais rien. Probablement comme le secrétaire débile qui passe son temps à se vautrer au sol. ». 

Kakashi ne pense plus à ce qu'il dit. Il est en mode automatique. En mode avion. 

« Eh bien non figurez-vous ! Je viens même d'être nommé avocat du suspect numéro un de l'affaire Jiraya ! Se défend Iruka, vexé, avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient de dire. Trop tard... murmure-t-il pour lui-même, en reculant de quelques pas face à la silhouette qui s'approche dangereusement de lui. 

\- Tu es l'enflure qui va défendre l'enculé qui a buté mon oncle ? » 

Kakashi n'est plus là. C'est un chien enragé qui a pris possession de son corps. Et cette fois ci, personne n'est là pour empêcher Iruka de s'effondrer au sol après avoir trébuché sur la table tombée au sol. 

« Aïe ! Crie Iruka en se redressant vivement pour reculer toujours plus. 

\- Dégage de chez moi si tu tiens à la vie. ». 

Iruka ne se fait pas prier. Il ramasse bien vite son sac à bandoulière. Il souhaite lui rendre fissa son costume mais se rend compte qu'il s'est trompé de sac. Pas le temps de s'excuser. L'homme pâle est trop proche et ses yeux sombres le scrutent comme s'il voulait effectivement le tuer. 

Une fois dans le couloir, Iruka reprend son souffle et compose le numéro que lui a donné son patron. 

De l'autre côté, dans l'appartement, le téléphone de Kakashi sonne. L'aura meurtrière de Kakashi se dissipe, il reprend ses esprits en se frottant les tempes. Il court sur son téléphone sans regarder qui l'appelle et décroche. 

« Papa ? 

\- Euh, non, je ne suis pas votre père. Bonsoir monsieur je me présente » 

Kakashi fronce les sourcils. Il connaît cette voix. Il recule son téléphone : Iruka Umino. 

« C'est quoi ton problème toi ? Je te jure dégage. Quand je vais te voir au tribunal je vais te faire la peau alors profite du temps qu'il te reste à vivre ! 

\- Pardon ? Mais je ne vous connais pas ! Je vous appelle pour... » 

Iruka sursaute, il est resté dans le couloir et entend la porte de la tanière du loup furieux s'ouvrir dans un fracas. 

« JE T'AI DIS DE DÉGAGER ! » 

Iruka fronce les sourcils. La voix qu'il vient d'entendre s'accorde parfaitement avec celle dans le téléphone encore à son oreille. Il a peur de comprendre. Il raccroche doucement, et lève ses deux mains devant lui, comme pour s'adresser à une bête sauvage. 

« Hatake-san... commence Umino d'une voix douce. » 

Kakashi regarde brièvement le nom sur sa porte. C'est bien ce qui lui semble, c'est encore le nom de l'ancien locataire. Comment Umino connait-il son nom ? 

« Mon patron vient de me donner votre numéro. Vous êtes bien de fils de Monsieur Sakumo Hatake ? Demande Iruka en ravalant difficilement sa salive, ayant leur pour sa vie si jeune et fragile. 

\- ...Oui ? » 

Kakashi a peur. Kakashi ne sait plus. Kakashi ne comprend plus. Kakashi laisse tomber son téléphone au sol. Kakashi a peur de comprendre. 

« Bien. Euh... Je suis l'avocat de votre père. Mon patron m'a chargé de vous informer qu'il était en détention et suspect numéro un du meurtre de Jiraya-Sama. » 

Iruka ferme fort les yeux. Il va probablement mourir ce soir. Soit, sa vie aura été tout aussi courte que sa carrière d'avocat. 

Après s'être rendu compte qu'il était encore en vie, il rompt le silence en poussant un long soupire après s'être arrêté de respirer. Il ouvre de nouveaux les yeux. 

Kakashi baisse les armes. Kakashi tombe au sol. Ses genoux heurtent le sol. Jiraya est mort. Son père est accusé de l'avoir tué. La peine de mort : voilà ce qui attend son père. Jiraya est mort. Son père va mourir. Son avocat est un bleu. Son père ne voudra jamais blesser un jeune avocat pour en demander un autre. 

Sa mère est morte. Son oncle est mort. Son père va mourir. 

Dans ses livres de romances, c'est l'instant où le jeune et bel inconnu s'effondre au sol pour pleurer avec lui, et le prend dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il lui murmure des mots doux et caresse tendrement son dos. Et si c'est effectivement ce qui est en train de se passer, c'est parce que... Kakashi n'en a aucune idée. 

Alors il continue de pleurer. De hurler. Agrippant le pull noir inconnu dans ses mains. Dans les bras d'un avocat maladroit à la queue de cheval... qui se met à pleurer lui aussi. 

Et les paroles de son oncle aimé de cet après midi... Elles raisonnent dans son esprit. Elles sont chantées à la fois comme les plus belles, et sifflent également comme les plus douloureuses. 

Ce soir, Kakashi a juste envie de mourir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
> Kudo bienvenus ;D !


	3. Deux jours pour garder espoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi retrouve son père en cellule. Iruka tente de se montrer à la hauteur comme il ne le peut.

Il est dans les environs de 20h30, quand Kakashi et Iruka pénètrent dans la section criminelle de la police.

« Bonsoir, je suis Umino Iruka, l'avocat de Sakumo Hatake. Je suis accompagné de son fils ici présent. Nous aimerions lui rendre visite s'il vous plait. 

\- Bonsoir, Asuma Sarutobi, agent à la criminelle en charge de l'affaire Jiraya. Il est en salle d'interrogatoire, l'accusation est arrivée avant vous. Vous êtes un bleu non ?

\- Pardon ? S'offusque Iruka en resserrant sa queue de cheval. J'aurai bien aimé parler à mon client avant l'accusation.

\- Vous ne voulez pas déjà faire le point avec moi sur les éléments de l'enquête avant d'aller l'interroger ? Demande l'agent en ricanant sur sa cigarette.

\- Ah. Bien évidemment que si. J'ai été pris au dépourvu voyez-vous balbutie Iruka en retraçant nerveusement sa cicatrice. Je n'ai même pas mon attaché case sur moi marmonne-t-il pour lui. 

\- Très bien, suivez-moi dans mon bureau. »

Iruka peste contre lui-même d'être habillé comme un adolescent pour sa première affaire. En même temps, ce matin, il n'était même pas avocat ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas du tant venter ses mérites auprès de Yamato-san tout à l'heure ? Car le voilà le soir même avocat du présumé meurtrier du grand Jiraya Senin, qui s'avère être qui plus est, le grand réalisateur Sakumo Hatake. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, il est accompagné de son fils. Sans qui il ne serait même pas avocat, et donc pas là ce soir. La vie est parfois complètement folle, pense Umino en vérifiant derrière lui si le zombie qui a pris possession de Kakashi le suit. 

Iruka a tout de suite été séduit par la bienveillance de l'homme pâle. En début d'après-midi il venait simplement voir s'il pouvait acheter de nouveaux vêtements en catastrophe pour son entretien, et cet homme l'a tout bonnement invité chez lui pour lui confier un magnifique costume qui vaut une fortune. Il l'a même rattrapé maintes fois de sa maladresse maladive. Du peu qu'il a observé avant que tout ne soit sens dessus dessous dans son petit appartement, il en a déduit que Kakashi semble être un homme très cultivé. Principalement du point de vue littéraire. Son appartement est rempli de bibliothèques elles-mêmes pleines à craquer de livres. Il y a remarqué une importante quantité de livres de romance, mais aussi beaucoup d'œuvres classiques. 

Du point de vue d'Iruka, Kakashi semble être quelqu'un de très altruiste. En revanche, il a très vite découvert une autre facette de lui. Si bien qu'il a même cru qu'il allait mourir deux fois tout à l'heure. Iruka peut le comprendre, il a lui-même perdu des membres de sa familles et sait à quel point c'est douloureux. En revanche, la réaction de Kakashi lui a tout de même semblé démesuré. L'on aurait dit que Jiraya était absolument tout pour lui. L'on aurait dit un fou quand il a retourné tout son appartement. Iruka s'est contenté de rester planter en plein milieu de la pièce, pétrifié. Tiraillé entre l'idée de se sauver et l'envie d'aider cette âme en détresse. Iruka ayant choisi le métier d'avocat pour défendre les innocents, il a alors fait le choix de rester. Il l'a même installé dans son canapé sous un plaid trouvé ; quand l'homme pâle s'était lui-même pétrifié, tremblant, en plein milieu de son salon, comme s'il ne savait même plus savoir qui il était. 

Puis c'est après que tout a dégénéré.

Kakashi était devenu encore plus fou quand il a appris qu'il était l'avocat du présumé meurtrier de Jiraya. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne que c'était son père qui est suspecté. A cet instant, Iruka avait réellement cru qu'il allait mourir, mais il avait réouvert les yeux sur un homme dévasté, écroulé au sol. Il n'avait alors pas réfléchi et s'était écroulé au sol avec lui. Cet homme en pleine détresse émotionnelle avait semblé avoir grand besoin d'aide et Iruka lui avait alors offert, de même que Kakashi lui avait offert la sienne quelques heures plus tôt. Lorsqu'il l'avait dans ses bras, l'homme à la chevelure de lune n'arrêtait pas de hurler que son père était innocent. Que c'était impossible. Qu'ils venaient enfin de réaliser leur rêve. Et le plus difficile dans tout cela, et, ce qui avait fait pleurer sans vergogne Iruka, c'est qu'il n'avait ensuite pas arrêté de hurler à plein poumon qu'il voulait mourir. Sans arrêt. Il n'avait prononcé que cette phrase. Et depuis lors, il s'est emmuré dans un profond mutisme et n'a rien reprononcé d'autre. Iruka l'a à l'œil, il ne veut pas avoir la mort d'un homme sur sa conscience, et est bien décidé à prouver l'innocence de son client. Le plus important pour un avocat, c'est de ne jamais de douter de l'innocence de son client. Oui. Sakumo Hatake est innocent ! Se persuade Iruka en voulant réajuster sa veste de costume pour se donner bonne figure, avant d'oublier qu'il n'en a pas sur lui. 

« Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. Dit l'agent Sarutobi en désignant deux chaises devant son bureau, avant de s'installer sur la sienne. »

Iruka et Kakashi prennent place. Kakashi semble être une enveloppe entièrement vide, selon Iruka. Il le regarde tristement en lui adressant un sourire timide non rendu. 

« Bien. Tous les éléments que nous avons en possession démontre clairement la culpabilité de Sakumo Hat

\- Mon père est innocent. Réussi à articuler Kakashi d'une voix rocailleuse. 

\- Hatake-san, dit Umino en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. Laissez-moi faire d'accord ? 

\- La ferme le bleu. Et vous, dit Kakashi en s'adressant à l'agent, je vous dis que mon père est innocent. Demerdez-vous pour le prouver. Je n'en ai rien à faire que vous ayez des soi-disant preuves, c'est un coup monté !

\- La police ne fait que son travail, Hatake-san. S'il est véritablement innocent alors ce sera à Umino-san de le prouver. 

\- ... Je pense que je vais me suicider maintenant, ça ira plus vite. Ricane froidement Kakashi en se redressant de la chaise. »

Iruka le rattrape par fermement par le poignet.

« Asseyez-vous et laissez-moi faire mon travail ! 

\- ... Je vous préférais en secrétaire maladroit. Marmonne Kakashi en se défaisant brutalement de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Je veux voir mon père tout de suite, ordonne Kakashi d'un ton sec en direction de l'agent de police en frappant le bureau. 

\- Hatake-san, si vous ne vous calmez pas je vais devoir vous mettre en cellule vous aussi.

\- Eh bien, ce sera parfait comme ça ! Au moins 

\- Au moins vous serez en cellule comme votre père c'est ce que vous vous dites ? Et qui témoignera en sa faveur dans ce cas-là ? Je vous le demande bien ! S'écrit Iruka. J'ai besoin de vous et je vais devoir vous interroger aussi, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à le faire dans une cellule ! Alors vous vous rasseyez immédiatement ! Je sais que tout cela est très difficile pour vous et vous savez que... Je suis touché par les évènements et également par... votre situation émotionnelle qui m'affecte plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Alors j'aimerais que notre relation reste de bon therme comme elle l'était avant ce triste événement, car je vais avoir besoin de vous et vous allez avoir besoin de moi. C'est bien clair ou je dois vous l'écrire sur un tableau d'école ? 

\- Putain et dire que je ne vous aurai pas prêté mon costume je ne me serais pas coltiner un bleu comme avocat. 

\- ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! Hurle Iruka en pointant la chaise, à bout de souffle, en tentant une nouvelle fois de réajuster une veste de costume inexistante. »

Quand Iruka crie, tout le monde la ferme, se dit Kakashi en se réinstallant sur la chaise, en croisant le regard livide de l'agent de police. 

« Bien, déglutit Iruka en rougissant de s'être tant emporté. Je vous... nous vous écoutons. Dit Iruka en insistant sur le nous en jetant un regard sévère à l'homme pâle. 

\- Hm. Tout d'abord, voici une copie du rapport d'autopsie de Jiraya, dit calmement Asuma en posant le document sur le bureau.

\- Merci, répond Iruka en jetant un coup d'œil à Kakashi, redevenu livide. 

\- Il a été tué d'une balle dans la tête en ce jour du 26 Novembre 2019. Voici une photo de la balle extraite, ainsi qu'un document confirmant que les empruntes balistiques correspondent avec le pistolet utilisé. Le Beretta retrouvé sur les lieux du crime porte les empruntes digitales du suspect Sakumo Hatake. Une seule balle a été utilisée. Voici également une photo du pistolet. Le numéro de série est effacé, en revanche il a la particularité d'avoir une encoche sur le canon. Je vous confie également une copie des enregistrements de la caméra de surveillance de la rue. On n'y voit pas la ruelle. Cependant, cette ruelle est un cul de sac. On voit Jiraya Senin sortir s'allumer une cigarette à 18h03, pour ensuite se diriger dans la ruelle. On voit ensuite Sakumo Hatake emboiter son pas, cinq minutes après. Personne d'autre n'est allé dans la ruelle.

\- Très bien, merci... »

Ça s'annonce mal, pense Iruka et Kakashi en même temps. 

« Qu'en est-il du mobile ? Demande Iruka en prenant en main les documents, avant de les faire tomber par terre. Mince... »

Kakashi peste intérieurement. Il a réussi a retrouvé son calme mais pour combien de temps ? Ses émotions lui semblent être devenue de véritables montagnes russes. Il se souvient avoir déjà connu cela. La mort de sa mère. Calme, énervé, triste, enragé, triste, énervé, calme... Les changements d'humeur n'arrêtaient pas. On lui avait dit que c'était normal, mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce que c'est difficile... Il va probablement craquer une nouvelle fois, plus tard dans la soirée. Mais pour le moment, il doit rester calme. Cette enquête, c'est lui qui va là mener. L'autre bleu semble être un abruti fini même pas capable de tenir trois documents dans ses mains. Il le regarde les ramasser. Dans les livres de romances, c'est généralement le moment où le protagoniste profite de la vue sur le derrière bien moulé. Et s'il est effectivement en train de profiter de la vue sur les fesses d'Iruka, c'est simplement pour se changer les idées. 

« Le mobile selon l'accusation est un triangle amoureux impliquant Tsunade Senju, la femme de Jiraya Senin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Mon père n'a

\- Hatake-san, s'il vous plait. Souffle Iruka d'un sourire maladroit en manquant de tout refaire tomber. 

\- Donnez-moi ça vous, peste Kakashi en prenant les documents des mains d'Iruka. »

Iruka renifle discrètement. C'est sa première affaire et tout est une catastrophe. Il doit se reprendre et ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions. Décevoir Kakashi n'est pas envisageable. C'est grâce à lui qu'il est avocat après tout ! Le Kakashi bienveillant semble s'être fait la malle très loin, cela dit. Rien de plus normal en vue des évènements, se conforte Iruka. 

« Puis-je avoir les coordonnées de Tsunade Senju ?

\- Oui, les voici avec les coordonnées du principal témoin. Une certaine Konan Origami, serveuse au Osake Time où étaient ensemble Sakumo Hatake et Jiraya Senin. Nous avons également recueilli ses horaires de travail que voici avec l'adresse du bar. Je vous confie également le rapport d'incident. Voilà tout ce que nous avons en notre possession. »

Iruka remercie l'agent de police en se redressant maladroitement de sa chaise. Les documents sont portés par Kakashi. Soit, se dit Iruka. Sa maladresse maladive étant sa plus grande honte, il s'évite de devoir se concentrer rien que pour ne pas faire tomber au sol quelques feuilles. 

« Je vais vous amener voir votre client, suivez-moi. »

Les mains tremblantes, Kakashi suit l'agent Sarutobi et l'avocat de son père, jusqu'au centre de détention. Et dire que ce matin, tout allait bien. Et dire que cet après-midi, il était au téléphone avec son oncle adoré qui pétillait de joie comme à son habitude. Et dire qu'il a refusé de les accompagner parce qu'il était en train d'écrire sur cet abruti d'avocat qu'il pensait être secrétaire. S'il n'était pas resté plus tard à son travail, il ne l'aurait pas rencontré. Il ne l'aurait pas rencontré, il ne lui aurait pas prêté le costume de tonton Jiraya, et Il ne serait pas devenu avocat aujourd'hui. Et peut-être que sa gueule d'ange sur SuitonBook ne l'aurait pas empêché d'aller rejoindre son père et son oncle. Et, Kakashi détestant le quartier sud de Konoha, ils seraient allés ailleurs et pour sur que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mais ne dit-on pas que l'on pourrait refaire le monde avec des si ? Il va devoir faire avec maintenant. Il devra lui parler sérieusement. Il ne compte certainement pas laisser ce bleu enquêter seul. Kakashi doit prouver l'innocence de son père. Au pays du feu, c'est la peine de mort qui est décrété pour les meurtriers. Et son père et tout sauf un meurtrier. Son père est la gentillesse incarnée. 

Et si son père meurt, alors il partira avec lui. C'est ce qu'il a décidé. 

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui fait tomber les documents au sol à la vue de son père. Son père... les yeux à moitié clos d'avoir certainement pleuré aussi fort que lui si ce n'est plus. Si rouges, si faibles. Et menottés. A une table froide. Dans une pièce sombre. Son père, si gentil, si triste, le regard vide... Désabusé de la sorte !

« Papa ! crie Kakashi en courant vers lui, souhaitant le prendre dans ses bras. »

Des bras qui le retiennent ? Une clef de bras ? Mais qui ose ? 

« LACHEZ-MOI ! se débat Kakashi comme un forcené. 

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'approcher plus près que les chaises mises à votre disposition ! Alerte Asuma. Shikamaru, vient m'aider à le tenir !

\- C'EST MON PERE ! C'EST MON PERE ! NE VOYEZ-VOUS PAS QU'IL SOUFFRE ?! »

Iruka se mort la lèvre. Voir cet homme qu'il avait jugé en début d'après-midi si bienveillant et si calme de la sorte, lui noue l'estomac. Il sait que ce sera le quotidien de sa carrière d'avocat, et pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que cette première affaire est spéciale au-delà d'être simplement la première. Cet homme a joué malgré lui un rôle dans sa vie. Iruka ne peut s'empêcher également d'apercevoir le visage dépité de son client. Il semble tout autant livide que son fils tout à l'heure. Il a probablement dû répondre des heures durant à l'accusation, et ils n'ont pas dû le ménager. S'il est réellement innocent, il doit effectivement se sentir au bord du gouffre. L'amitié des deux hommes est connu dans la presse. Ils sont même souvent confondus comme deux frères, en raison de leur canitie. Raison de plus pour se montrer digne du major de promo qu'il a été ! Réajustant sa veste de costume imaginaire, Iruka se jure solennellement de sauver cette famille !

« PAPA, PAPA ! JE SAIS QUE TU N'AS PAS TU... tué... tonton... Papa... tonton est...

\- Je sais, mon loup, renifle Sakumo. Calme-toi et asse-toi, s'il te plait. Je suis fatigué.

\- Papa... »

De ses yeux de jeune avocat, Iruka regarde Kakashi baisser une nouvelle fois les armes dans les bras de la police qui le maintenait difficilement. Il le voit simplement tituber jusqu'à l'une des chaises présente devant la table d'interrogation et s'y assoir. Il déglutit une énième fois et le rejoint. Son travail commence. Il doit à tout prit montrer de quoi il est capable !

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Iruka Umino. Votre avocat habituel Yamato-san m'a chargé de le représenter sur cette affaire.

\- C'est un bleu papa ! Change d'avocat je t'en supplie !

\- Kakashi, je suis sûr que ce jeune homme est très expérimenté. Laisse-lui sa chance.

\- Papa, ce matin il n'était même pas avocat ! Il s'est vautré dans du café qu'il a lui-même renversé devant ma caisse ! 

\- Mon loup, soit plus gentil, d'accord ?

\- Mais papa... Si jamais tu... Je... »

Iruka souffle doucement et, de nature tactile, il part de nouveau déposer une main dans le dos de l'homme pâle. Ce dernier sursaute et lui lance un regard méprisant. Ce n'est pas gagné, pense Iruka. 

« Bien, commence Iruka. Je vais devoir vous interroger sur les faits. Dit Iruka en reprenant l'usage de sa main.

\- Bien sûr. Mais avant tout, je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de mon fils. Il est à l'habitude quelqu'un de très courtois, empathique et bienveillant. 

\- Je sais, répond simplement Iruka d'un doux sourire en retraçant sa cicatrice. J'en ai été témoin. »

Kakashi pense qu'à cet instant, dans les livres de romance, c'est le moment où le jeune avocat inexpérimenté se met à rougir en se remémorant les nombreuses fois où il est tombé dans les bras d'un bel inconnu. Et s'il est effectivement en train de s'empourprer d'un joli sourire, c'est très certainement un sourire nerveux du au stress de sa première affaire. Quant au tambour dans sa propre poitrine, Kakashi se persuade que c'est sans aucun doute dû à ce qu'il vient de se passer. 

Rien de plus. 

« Bien, se reprit Iruka en évitant le regard de Kakashi. Je vais devoir vous demander votre version des faits, Hatake-san.

\- Je vais commencer depuis le début. Il y a quelques jours, j'ai appris que mon projet d'adaptation cinématographique de la saga littéraire Icha Icha Paradise avait été acceptée. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler. Seul donc les employés et autre real de la boîte étaient au courant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu l'autorisation d'en parler et la première personne que j'ai prévenue, c'est tout naturellement mon maintenant défunt ami Jiraya. Aux alentours de 13h30, je l'ai appelé pour l'en informer. Vers 15h, j'ai quitté mon bureau pour aller le chercher à son domicile au quartier est de Konoha. Nous avons donc prévu d'aller boire un verre avec mon fils pour célébrer la nouvelle, et l'avons donc appelé. Mais il était trop occupé à écrire ses récits. Qu'il ne me laisse d'ailleurs jamais lire, gronde gentiment le réalisateur.

\- Papa, je suis désolé d'avoir refusé de venir... Tout est de ma faute, si j'avais... 

\- Mon loup, rien n'est de ta faute. Je suis même soulagée que tu n'aies pas dû à voir ça... aussi. »

Iruka fronce les sourcils à l'entente du « aussi » et note dans un coin de sa tête d'interroger Kakashi à ce sujet. Il a appris que rien ne doit être laissé de côté. 

« Vous dite : il y a quelques jours. Pouvez-vous me donner la date exacte d'acceptation de votre projet au sein de HollyTsuki ?

\- Euh... Le 15 Novembre ! 

\- D'accord. Vous pouvez continuer.

\- Nous avions encore autre chose à fêter. Jiraya a demandé la main de Tsunade il y a quelques semaines. Nous ne nous étions pas revus depuis, alors nous avons continué de boire pour fêter la nouvelle des heures durant. Le bar s'est rapidement vidé, arrivé le soir. Il ne restait que nous. Jusqu'à ce que Jiraya ne sorte prendre l'air pour fumer une cigarette. J'ai juste pris le temps de terminer mon verre. Et quand j'ai voulu le rejoindre devant le bar, il n'était pas là. J'ai fait quelque pas et... 

\- Papa... geint Kakashi en attrapant les mains menottées dans les siennes, ravalant ses larmes. 

\- Et il était là... allongé au sol. Et puis j'ai vu le sang, je me suis effondré à ses côtés et j'ai compris. J'ai pris mon téléphone pour appeler les secours mais la police était déjà là et je me suis retrouvé menotté.

\- A quel date précise Jiraya a-t-il demandé la main de Madame Senju ? Combien de temps s'est-il passé entre le moment où il a quitté le bar, le moment où vous l'avez trouvé et le moment où la police est arrivée ? 

\- Je ne sais pas trop... il devait être aux alentours de 18h00, et il a dû s'écouler peut-être deux trois minutes. Je n'ai plus trop la date en tête. Mais il l'avait annoncé sur SuitonBook le soir même. 

\- Ça correspond à ce que l'on voit sur la vidéo... Marmonne Iruka. Donc ce n'est pas vous qui avez appelé la police ?

\- Non, je suis tombé à ses côtés et la police était déjà là. Il y a un commissariat à côté. C'est pour cela que ce bar n'est jamais rempli, arrivé le soir. Ça embête un peu les jeunes, plaisante doucement Sakumo dans son malheur. »

Kakashi voit Iruka tiquer, il fronce les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, marmonne Iruka en analysant les documents précédemment donnés par l'agent Asuma. Vous n'auriez pas du parler à l'accusation sans ma présence. 

\- Mon honnêteté me tuera un jour, sourit maladroitement l'homme blanc.

\- Papa ! Gronde Kakashi.

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Pourquoi avez-vous touché l'arme du crime ? Demande Iruka, le nez dans les documents.

\- L'arme du crime ? 

\- Oui, le pistolet.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Non, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir touché... à vrai dire je ne me souviens pas non plus avoir vu de pistolet. Mais il faut dire que je n'ai pas fait attention à tout cela quand j'ai vu mon ami au sol. 

\- Je vois. Je comprends. C'est ce que vous avez dit à l'accusation ?

\- Oui. Mais il parait qu'il y a mes empruntes digitales dessus. J'avoue ne pas comprendre. 

\- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui pourrait vous en vouloir ?

\- Non. Je m'entends bien avec tout le monde.

\- Avez-vous une relation avec Madame Senju ? Demande Iruka en continuant de prendre des notes. 

\- Comment osez-vous insinuer que ma tante et mon père pourrait

\- Fiston, s'il te plaît. Souffle le vieil Hatake. J'ai... effectivement eu une relation avec Madame senju. Mais... bien avant que mon ami ne soit avec elle. C'était... il y a longtemps. »

Kakashi a les yeux exorbités. Iruka continue de prendre des notes sans montrer aucune émotion. Il est concentré.

« Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? Pouvez-vous me donner une date de début et une date de fin s'il vous plaît ? »

Sakumo déglutit en adressant un regard gêné à son fils. 

« Entre Juin 2004 et Novembre 2005 

\- Cause de séparation ? Jiraya Senin était-il au courant ?

\- Elle m'a quitté pour mon ami Jiraya. Et oui, il l'était.

\- Comment la police est-elle courant de cela ? Marmonne Iruka en mordillant le capuchon de son stylo. 

\- Je... il m'ont demandé si je la connaissais.

\- Étrange... vous n'auriez jamais du parler sans ma présence. Je pense avoir terminé pour aujourd'hui. »

Kakashi n'a pas arrêté de regarder Iruka. Il a eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à un autre homme lorsqu'il interrogeait son père avec tant de sérieux. Mais l'homme maladroit est cependant toujours présent, en train de recracher un capuchon de stylos qu'il a failli avaler. Kakashi aurait franchement ri s'il n'était pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire où son père était menotté et suspecté du meurtre de son oncle. Il aurait même ajouté la scène à son one-shot avec comme compagnie un certain profil SuitonBook. 

Mais le fait est qu'il est réellement dans un centre de détention avec son père. Son père qui a eu une relation après la mort de sa mère. Il ne lui en veut pas pour cela. Il aurait probablement juste souhaité être au courant.

Iruka et Kakashi sont invités à sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire. Kakashi fait une nouvelle fois son rebelle pour pouvoir embrasser son père et se fait maîtriser difficilement par le jeune agent Shikamaru qui le fait sortir. Iruka sourit tristement en regroupant ses documents minutieusement. Il se concentre pour ne pas les faire pitoyablement tomber devant son client.

« Umino-San ?

\- Oui ? S'étonne Iruka en se redressant de la chaise. »

Le grand Sakumo Hatake est en train de verser toutes les larmes de son corps devant lui. Comme s'il avait attendu que son fils ne sorte pour les délivrer. Iruka déglutit. Il lui fait beaucoup de peine. C'est vrai qu'on a facilement envie de les prendre dans nos bras ces Hatake... pense-t-il en secouant la tête pour chasser cette idée. 

« Kakashi... renifle bruyamment l'Hatake. Je sais que ce n'est pas votre rôle mais... ne le laissez pas seul ce soir s'il vous plaît. Il serait capable de retourner tout son appartement... Vous savez, Jiraya, c'était tout son monde. Il est tout seul. Il n'a plus personne. »

Iruka sourit tristement. Il n'a pas envie de retourner le couteau dans la plaie, alors il va éviter de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. 

« Entendu. Je vais faire ce que je peux. Je crois qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur mais... pour ma part c'est grâce à lui que je suis avocat ce soir. 

\- C'est vrai ? Sourit Sakumo parmi ses larmes douloureuses.

\- Oui. Affirme Iruka dans rentrer dans les détails. 

\- Il n'aura plus personne pour lui dire alors... s'il vous plaît... rappelez-lui de ne pas arrêter d'écrire. »

Iruka acquise de la tête, perturbé. Il a l'impression d'entendre les dernières volontés d'un homme au bord de la guillotine. Et c'est plus ou moins ce qu'il va se passer s'il n'est pas à la hauteur. Il se rend compte seulement à cet instant qu'être avocat dans un pays où la peine de mort est en pleine activité, c'est littéralement avoir la vie de quelqu'un entre ses mains.

*

« Asuma-san est-il encore présent ? J'ai quelques dernières questions à lui poser.

\- Je suis désolé, il vient de partir. Mais je travaille avec lui sur l'affaire. Je peux vous aider ? »

Iruka lit brièvement le nom de l'agent pour l'ajouter plus tard dans son dossier. Dan Kato. Un vieil homme à la chevelure bleu. 

« Hm, oui. J'aimerais savoir comment la police en est arrivée à établir le mobile concernant Tsunade Senju. 

\- Il a avoué avoir eu une relation avec cette dernière. Répond simplement l'agent.

-Ce que je veux dire... comment en êtes-vous arrivé à parler d'elle ?

\- Origami-san qui était leur serveuse au Osake Time en a beaucoup entendu parler lors de leur conversation. D'autres questions ?

\- Non, merci. Balbutie Iruka devant la froideur de l'homme bleu. »

Kakashi tente de calmer ses nerfs après l'altercation qu'il a eu avec le jeune garde de la cellule d'interrogation de son père. Cellule. Ce mot lui donne la gerbe. Il n'en est d'ailleurs pas loin, de vomir, après toutes ses émotions. Alors tandis que l'avocat maladroit discute avec le vieil agent de la criminelle, il se sauve dehors. 

Et il vomit absolument tout ce que son corps ne puisse vomir. C'est-à-dire l'unique CupNoodle qu'il a avalé aujourd'hui. Mais même après ça, il ne parvient pas à s'arrêter. Il vomit probablement son dégoût de la vie à cet instant. Quel va être ma vie si papa meurt aussi ? Se demande -t-il à deux doigts de l'étouffement, les yeux larmoyants. Il déteste vomir. Il a l'impression qu'il va mourir à chaque fois, tellement il a l'impression de perdre tout contrôle sur son corps et sa respiration. Mais mourir sera peut-être bientôt sa seule consolation, alors il devrait déjà commencer à s'habituer. 

Ou peut-être même à chercher de quelle façon il allait bientôt mettre fin à ses jours. Se pendre ? Grand dieu non, il souffre déjà bien assez quand il vomit. Il aimerait une mort rapide et non douloureuse. Peut-être sauter du toit d'un immeuble ? Mais dans le cas où la vie après la mort existe, est-ce que son corps spirituel sera celui écrabouillé ou l'ancien ? Il ne voudrait pas faire peur à sa mère son oncle et son père ainsi. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher d'autres façons de mourir : alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration en s'agrippant la poitrine, il sentit une main qu'il jugea sans réfléchir chaleureuse dans son dos. Et quand bien même il n'oserait jamais se l'avouer à cet instant...

« Eehh... »

...Les doux mouvements circulaires de cet abruti d'avocat dans son dos, lui font un bien fou. 

« Laissez-moi mourir... halète Kakashi en subissant un nouvel haut le cœur qui le vide de tout le fluide présent dans son organisme. Puisse la gerbe emporter ma vie avec elle, pense-t-il. 

\- Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, Hatake-San. Je vais tout faire pour...

\- Si c'est vous mon espoir alors j'suis pas sortie de l'auberge. »

Iruka se tait. Il continue cela dit de faire aller la main dans son dos. Il sait que l'homme bienveillant qu'il a rencontré est toujours là, quelque part, englouti par la peine et le désespoir. Et il sera là pour lutter avec lui contre ces derniers. C'est ce qu'il s'est dit.

« Oh mais on va en sortir de l'auberge. Si ma maladresse ne me fait pas faire tomber les clefs par la fenêtre, bien évidemment. 

\- Au moins, vous l'admettez fit Kakashi en se ressuyant nonchalamment la bouche en se redressant finalement.

\- Ce serait bien présomptueux de ma part de le nier... surtout devant vous. 

\- C'est vrai, finit par sourire Kakashi dans son malheur. »

Ce serait en général à cet instant. Quand le silence apaisant s'installe, que dans les livres de romance, l'avocat maladroit à la queue de cheval inviterait le bel inconnu à venir chez lui. 

« C'est à moi de vous inviter à venir boire un verre d'eau, je crois non ? »

Et si c'est effectivement en train de se passer, c'est parce que son père est accusé de meurtre et que c'est son avocat. Et que son appartement et sens dessus dessous, aussi. 

Rien de plus. 

« Si vous avez une brosse à dent neuve, je ne peux qu'accepter. »

*

Kakashi s'était imaginé cet homme conduire le genre d'horrible voiture cubique de marque DotonDus. Comme celles que conduisent les vieux croulants. Pourtant, l'homme maladroit conduit une belle et grosse berline noire RaitonDes Rang S. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure, mais elle était également automatique. Dans sa peine, il esquissa malgré lui un sourire. Moqueur, cela dit, mais un sourire tout de même, que Iruka releva du coin de l'œil.

« Ça vous rassure que ma boîte de vitesse soit automatique ? Demande Iruka d'un sourire amusé. 

\- Qui ne le serait pas ? »

Iruka grimace. Son meilleur ami Genma a aussi été rassuré quand il venait d'acheter sa voiture. 

Iruka se gare rapidement grâce à l'assistance au parquement. Il sort ouvrir la portière de Kakashi. Il est de nouveau silencieux, comme s'il n'était pas là, et le suis tel une enveloppe vide jusqu'à la porte du hall de sa résidence. Dans le quartier ouest, les loyers sont abordables et c'est pour cette raison qu'Iruka a pu s'offrir un tel bijou de voiture. Cependant, il habite de ce fait dans un simple studio. Mais il s'était dit qu'un avocat devait avoir une belle voiture. C'était probablement superficiel de penser ainsi, mais encore aujourd'hui il ne peut nier que c'est la stricte vérité. Qu'aurait pensé Kakashi s'il conduisait une voiture cubique du style DotonDus? Il se serait encore probablement moqué. Iruka appelle l'ascenseur. Il habite dans une résidence de standing avec seulement trois étages mais qui abrite le luxe d'un élévateur. Il rentre dedans et voyant que Kakashi ne réagit pas, il le tire à l'intérieur avec lui, heureusement avant que la porte ne se referme. 

« ...il est 22h et Sasuke vous a préparé une petite surprise pour ce soir sur votre chaîne de radio KatonMood, une interview exclusive enregistré ce matin avec Jira... »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre et Kakashi se dépêche d'en sortir sous les yeux peinés de l'Umino, qui peste intérieurement contre le programme préenregistré de cette fichue radio. 

Kakashi recommence à ruminer en suivant machinalement Iruka. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans son appartement ? Il n'en a aucune idée. Il est juste de nouveau en mode automatique et part s'affaler sans même y être invité dans son canapé de cuir crème. Il hoche simplement la tête quand ce dernier lui propose de lui préparer un thé au jasmin, puis le suit dans la salle de bain alors qu'il y est invité d'un mouvement de bras.

« Je vous ai préparé une brosse à dent neuve, et du dentifrice. Il y a du bain de bouche si vous voulez. »

Kakashi termine de se brosser les dents. Iruka fait de nouveau interruption dans la salle de bain.

« Vous voulez un sucre dans votre thé ? Ah, au fait, quand vous sortirez de la salle de bain, faites attention à la maaaaaarche »

La bienveillance de Kakashi se matérialise de nouveau malgré lui et le voilà affalé au sol avec un avocat à la queue de cheval, en ayant souhaité le rattraper d'une chute. Une chute provoquée par une certaine marche dont il venait de lui avertir de faire attention. Kakashi est fatigué, il n'a plus de force, et les voilà tous les deux allongés au sol bras dessus bras dessous. Il n'a pas la force de se demander ce qu'il se passerait dans les livres de romance, alors il accepte simplement l'aide de l'homme maladroit quand il réussit à le porter jusqu'au canapé. 

Le thé se fait apprécier facilement. Les ramens gentiment préparés resteront cependant dans le bol. Kakashi ne veut rien avaler de solide sous peine de devoir le vomir ensuite.

« Vous dormez ici ce soir. Je vais changer les draps pour vous. Je dormirai dans mon canapé.

\- C'est mon père qui

\- Peut importe. J'ai une dette envers vous. 

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais réussir à dormir avec ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ma vie ?

\- Demain, l'enquête commence. Vous devez être en forme si vous souhaitez là mener avec moi. »

Soit. Il n'aura pas besoin de lui demander comme ça. Il hausse simplement les épaules et malgré sa réticence, il se laisse accompagner ensuite jusque dans la chambre. Il ne prend pas la peine d'y observer les détails. Cependant, il apprécie sans y prêter attention l'odeur de jasmin qui y règne. En mode avion, il enfile le pyjama décidément si gentiment prêté. Il se laisse border dans un lit inconnu comme il l'aurait lu dans un de ses bouquins à l'eau de rose, puis n'ayant plus assez de larmes pour pleurer, ni la force de résister à la fatigue, il plonge dans un profond sommeil à l'instant même où l'avocat maladroit éteint la lumière de la chambre. 

L'avocat part s'assoir sur son canapé. Il se resserre une tasse de thé et prend son visage dans ses mains. Ce matin, il n'était pas avocat. Il a décroché ses diplômes quatre mois en arrière. Et ce soir, il est l'avocat dans une affaire qui va probablement faire cracher tous les journalistes véreux. D'ailleurs, la chaine d'information télévisé OrochiNews présenté par cet infame Orochimaru en parle déjà. Iruka éteint la télé aussi vite qu'il l'a allumée. Il a la vie d'une personne entre ses mains. Et d'après ce qu'il a compris, la vie de son fils aussi. Il ne va pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit, alors il s'allonge, se couvre et va faire un tour sur SuitonBook. Comme de par hasard, il tombe sur le profil de l'homme qui dort dans son lit. Il se force à penser que l'Hatake n'a pas trouvé son invitation bizarre. Non, après tout, tout le monde n'est pas gay comme moi, pense-t-il en parcourant son profil. Il doit avouer qu'il le trouve plutôt charmant. Tout à fait son genre d'homme même s'il n'a jamais eu personne après son premier amour Mizuki. Un bel enculé lui, pense-t-il en faisant défiler les photos de profil de l'albâtre à la chevelure d'agent. Ça lui change les idées, que de mater un homme qui n'a aucune idée de l'effet qu'il lui fait. Il a honte de lui, surtout après ce que ce dernier est en train de traverser. Tellement qu'il s'empresse de quitter son profil. Mais bien évidement, sa maladresse le rattrape décidément toujours et il vient de l'ajouter.

« Mince alors ! »

Tant pis, de toutes manière, ils vont devoir travailler ensemble les prochains jours. C'est ce qu'il se dit pour se réconforter, alors qu'il écrit son mail à son patron Yamato pour lui résumer la situation. Après avoir passé des heures à discuter avec son meilleur ami Genma sur SuitonBook, pour lui faire part de ses craintes et de sa drôle de rencontre, il finit par trouver le sommeil après avoir fait tomber son téléphone au sol. 

*

Le soleil entame timidement son duel contre la lune. L'aube lointaine fait fuir les dernières chauves-souris qui s'étaient risquées à rester sur les toits. C'est plus ou moins à cet instant que Kakashi émerge de son sommeil. Machinalement, il souhaite chercher son téléphone à tâtons pour regarder l'heure qu'il est. Il ne souhaite pas encore arriver en retard au travail. Mais quelque chose le chiffonne : ce lit est bien trop confortable. En plus, ça sent bon le jasmin, alors que chez lui, ça ne sent rien. C'est probablement à l'instant où il finit par mettre la main sur son téléphone et qu'il y lit les nombreux appels manqués de son chef Minato, qu'il se rend compte que quelque chose cloche. Il est certes 05h13 et est en retard de quelques minutes mais de là à avoir 37 appels manqués... 

Les événements lui reviennent comme un coup de poignard lorsqu'il aperçoit une notification SuitonBook : « Iruka Umino vous a ajouté. ».

Ah, oui. Le beau secrétaire maladroit du magasin qui est en fait avocat de mon père (grâce à moi) qui est en cellule de détention à tort pour le meurtre de mon oncle. Pense-t-il en soufflant longuement pour garder son calme. 

Si son téléphone ne termine pas dans le mur d'en face, c'est probablement car le sourire de cet abruti est apaisant. Et s'il l'accepte, c'est juste parce qu'ils vont devoir faire équipe les jours à venir. 

Pour empêcher la guillotine de venir chatouiller la nuque de son père. 

Rien de plus. 

« Bonjour Minato. Abandon de poste. Portez-vous bien l'équipe ! Kakashi. ».

C'est tout ce qu'il répond à son chef. Il n'a pas envie de parler des évènements. Il sait déjà que la journée à venir va être éprouvante. Et de toute façon, personne n'a besoin de lui pour être au courant de la situation. Il se dépêche d'effacer les notifications à ce sujet de OrochiNews, et de désinstaller l'application. Il remarque avec étonnement que son téléphone a été gracieusement rechargé. 

Les événements sont encore très frais et douloureux. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'est comporté comme le pire des enfoirés avec l'Umino. Kakashi se sait intelligent. Il va mener l'enquête et s'il veut avoir accès à toutes les informations, et que son point de vu soit entendu, il doit se montrer sous son meilleur jour. De plus, même s'il continue de douter des compétences de l'homme brun, il trouve son comportement de la veille inacceptable. Sa mère l'aurait grondé... Son oncle aussi. 

Quand il est arrivé dans le salon, il n'imaginait pas tomber sur la matérialisation d'une des scènes de Icha Icha Paradise. La jolie brune endormie dans le canapé de cuir presque blanc, les cheveux détachées, les lèvres entre ouvertes...Le tout subtilement éclairé par l'aube timide qui traverse les rideaux de soie. Le buste nue et le bras tombant dans le vide. La respiration sereine, accompagnée de quelques paroles sans aucun sens balbutiées dans le sommeil. A la différence près, que c'est un homme, et pas une femme, bien-sûr. Si Kakashi vient de se lécher les lèvres, c'est juste car elles sont toujours sèches au réveil. Et si un être grossit dans le pantalon de son pyjama, c'est bien évidement parce que c'est le matin.

Rien de plus.

C'est ce qu'il se dit en se sauvant dans la cuisine inconnue pour chercher de quoi se désaltérer. 

La matinée passe lentement. Kakashi en profite pour pleurer tout ce qu'il pourra pleurer aujourd'hui. Comme ça, il sera tranquille pour le reste de la journée. 

09h00 sonne et Iruka se réveille en sursaut pour éteindre l'alarme de son téléphone. Il ronchonne en pestant de s'être endormi dans le canapé et sors de son lit en simple boxer pour aller se servir le restant de thé de la veille. Il n'aime pas les matins, alors il se penche sur son plan de travail pour y croiser les bras et y enfouir sa tête. Ce n'est pas extraordinaire comme position pour dormir, cela dit. 

Le restant de thé de la veille ?

« Bonjour, Umino-San. »

La tête brune se cogne au meuble accroché au mur dans un sursaut.

« Ouch ! »

Ah oui. Le bel homme du magasin qui m'a prêté un costume me permettant de devenir l'avocat de son père pour le meurtre de son oncle. Pense-t-il en courant jusqu'à sa chambre, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois pour s'habiller plus convenablement. 

Le sérieux a commencé à l'instant où Kakashi était sortie de la douche habillé de vêtements gracieusement prêtés. Normalement, c'est uniquement dans ses boysloves que l'on se retrouve habillé des vêtements d'un inconnu, pense Kakashi en s'asseyant en face Iruka. Il avait entretemps rapporté tous les éléments de la vieille sur son ordinateur. Iruka l'informe qu'il a quelques questions à lui poser. Il acquiesce et lui raconte donc sa journée de la vieille. Il n'omet aucun détail, sinon le fait qu'il était son sujet d'inspiration pour son one shot. Il ne parle bien évidement pas non plus des heures qu'il a passé sur son profil SuitonBook.

Iruka n'a aucun soupçon sur l'homme pâle. Il a un alibi en béton dont il a été témoin. Mais se doit de recueillir les témoignages de tout le monde. Réajustant sa paire de lunettes de repos qui avait glissé sur le bout de son nez, Iruka s'éclaircie la gorge après avoir terminé de pianoter sur son ordinateur. Il y a une question qui le taraude mais il ne sait pas comment là poser. Surtout qu'il avait très vite remarqué au réveil, que l'homme au fin visage pâle n'avait plus rien de fin ni de pale. Il avait les joues rouges et gonflées. Et elles le sont même encore un peu alors que 10H00 approche et qu'il s'est douché. Il a dû pleurer pendant des heures encore, se dit tristement Iruka en prenant son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question. 

« Hier, votre père a dit quelque chose du genre... qu'il ne voulait pas que vous voyiez ça « aussi ». De quoi voulait-il parler ? »

Iruka s'apprête à pianoter mais la réponse ne vient pas. Le visage baissé sur son écran, il relève doucement les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes Wayfarer. Kakashi semble plus encore livide qu'il ne pensait que cela ne puisse être possible. Cependant, alors qu'il compte le conforter qu'il n'a pas à répondre si cela n'aiderait pas l'enquête, l'être pâle se racle la gorge.

« Ma mère, répond-il avec évasion. 

\- D'accord... »

Iruka se gratte nerveusement sa cicatrice. Le silence est un peu pesant. 

« En avril 2004, ma mère et moi allions faire les courses. Une voiture était en contresens sur le périph. Un criminel en fuite. On a fait plusieurs tonneaux. La cicatrice sur mon visage c'est ça. Et ce que j'ai vu « aussi » c'est ma mère : le crane éclaté sur le volant de la voiture. »

Iruka déglutit. Ok, calme-toi Iruka, des histoires morbides, tu vas en entendre à la pelle toute ta vie d'avocat, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher. Pense-t-il en prenant difficilement des notes. 

« Je vous remercie pour votre réponse. Je suis désolé d'avoir soulevé des tels souvenirs, s'efforce Iruka de répondre avec professionnalisme. 

\- Je suis plus à ça près, vous savez. »

Iruka ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il ferme simplement son ordinateur. Il avait déjà remarqué sa cicatrice. Il trouve qu'il lui donne un certain charme mais il ne la verra plus de la même façon maintenant.

« Et la vôtre ?

\- La mienne ? Demande Iruka en fronçant les sourcils. »

Kakashi souligne son propre nez comme réponse. Il a besoin de parler d'autre chose pour ne pas craquer de nouveau sous les émotions. 

« Ah ça, sourit nerveusement en se soulignant sa cicatrice d'un doigt. Je suis simplement tombé quand j'étais petit. Je me suis raccroché à une vieille clôture du jardin de mes grand parents. »

C'est bien ce que Kakashi pensait. Ça lui change les idées, de s'imaginer son bel avocat maladroit. Il aimerait ajouter cette scène à son one shot. Mais pourquoi écrire maintenant ? Son seul lecteur n'est plus de ce monde. Alors il n'écrira plus. C'est la décision qu'il a prise au réveil. 

« J'imaginais bien quelque chose du genre, sourit sans s'en rendre compte le pâle. »

Iruka ri doucement. 

L'ambiance est étrange et légère. Vraiment légère. Vraiment étrange. 

Pour s'en défaire, Iruka débarrasse le petit déjeuner qu'il a servie, remarquant que Kakashi a tout de même un peu mangé. 

Le trajet en voiture est silencieux. Iruka râle pour lui-même en jurant contre la radio qui ne parle que du tragique évènement. Il se dépêche de l'éteindre et jette un coup d'œil furtif au fils de son client. Il tente de ne rien laisser paraître, mais il a les mains comprimées entre ses genoux tremblant. Iruka décide qu'il prendra le temps de parler un peu avec lui quand ils en auront le temps. Pour le moment, il se gare près de leur première destination. Certainement la plus difficile pour Kakashi.

Kakashi ferme les yeux et inspire profondément pour se donner courage. Ils viennent de se garer près du Osake Time. Les lieux du... crime. Une voiture de police y est également garée. L'avocat de son père le devance et lui ouvre une nouvelle fois la portière de la voiture comme le ferait le héros d'une histoire d'amour, mais Kakashi n'a pas le temps de penser à cela. Ils arrivent bien vite non loin de la scène de crime. Son cœur ratte un battement. Est-ce à cause de la main qui vient de se poser affectueusement dans son dos ou à cause de la silhouette de Jiraya dessinée à la peinture sur le sol ? Ou encore à cause de la tâche de sang que le goudron a partiellement absorbé ? 

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Hatake-san. »

Kakashi déglutit et ses lèvres se remettent à trembler. Il doit cependant se montrer courageux et également arrêter de se comporter comme le pire des enfoirés. Alors il reprend contenance, et avance courageusement jusqu'aux banderoles de séparation. Non sans avoir remercier l'avocat pour son attention. Il n'est pas seul... C'est facile à dire tout de même. 

Iruka prend le temps de photographier la scène de crime. Il est un avocat, mais aime à penser qu'il est un peu détective. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il va mener l'enquête pour prouver l'innocence de son client. Il remarque en effet que c'est un cul de sac. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre non plus. Le meurtrier devait être là avant que Jiraya n'arrive dans la ruelle. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication possible. Il y a juste une grosse poubelle le long du mur du bar. 

« Bonjour, Umino-san ! Ça joue les détectives à ce que je vois !

\- Oh, bonjour, Agent Sarutobi. Vous tombez bien. Je me demandais... Avez-vous en votre possession la totalité de l'enregistrement de la caméra de surveillance de l'avenue Ame ? Je veux dire, celui sur la journée entière ?

\- Ouep ! J'peux vous donner ça, mais vous n'y verrez rien de concluant. Mes hommes ont déjà tout regardé et personne n'y est allé de la journée. Enfin, mis à part Jiraya Senin et Sakumo Hatake... bien évidemment. Répond l'agent de police en s'en grillant une.

\- On aimerait vérifier ça par nous-même, si vous n'y voyiez pas d'objections, Monsieur l'agent, s'avance Kakashi, les mains dans les poches. »

Heureusement qu'Iruka lui a prêter un sweat avec une grande poche kangourou. Au moins, il peut y cacher ses mains tremblantes, tout en offrant à l'agent de police son regard le plus froid. 

Sarutobi n'y voit aucune objection, et prévient Iruka qu'il lui enverra l'enregistrement dans l'après-midi.

« Mince, l'Osake Time est fermé marmonne Iruka.

\- Rien d'étonnant à cela. Répond Kakashi qui ne parvient pas à dévisser son regard de la silhouette dessinée de son oncle au sol. »

Iruka le voit, l'attrape par le bras et les ramène à la voiture.

« C'est juste que je voulais interroger Origami-san, mais j'ai ses coordonnées, montez dans la voiture pendant que je l'appelle. »

Kakashi se laisse trainer comme la silhouette livide qu'il est et s'installe dans la voiture en attendant qu'Umino passe son coup de fil. Il ne l'attend pas longtemps. Iruka vient de rentrer dans la sublime RaitonDes en se cognant la tête au passage. Il aimerait en rire mais il n'y parvient pas. 

Iruka n'a pas eu envie de rester plus longtemps sur les lieux du crime. Il a vite senti que Kakashi n'y était vraiment pas à l'aise et de toute façon, il devait vite interroger le témoin principal. Les voilà arrivés au quartier ouest devant les appartements de la serveuse.

« Vous voulez venir aussi ? Demande Iruka en lui ouvrant la portière »

Kakashi acquiesce. Il est soulagé de voir qu'il n'a pas à insister pour faire partie de l'enquête. Finalement, peut-être que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'Umino soit en charge de cette affaire. C'est ce qu'il se dit alors qu'ils viennent d'être invités à rentrer chez Konan Origami.

« Bonjour, je vous en prie, entrez. Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

\- Non merci, répondent à l'unisson les deux hommes. »

Ils sont invités à s'assoir près de la jeune femme à la chevelure bleu dans son canapé.

« Je vais aller droit au but. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tourner autour du pot. Dit Iruka en sortant son ordinateur portable de son attaché case. J'écoute votre témoignage. Dit-il en enfilant ses lunettes de repos tout en resserrant sa queue de cheval. »

Kakashi ne peut s'empêcher d'observer Umino quand il resserre sa queue de cheval. Il a l'impression que c'est annonciateur de l'homme sérieux et sûr de lui qui remplace à chaque fois l'espace de quelques minutes, le jeune homme maladroit. S'il écrivait encore, il s'amuserait à répéter régulièrement cette scène dans son one shot. Il apprécierait même décrire avec quelle délicatesse Umino remonte très régulièrement ses lunettes qui glissent sur le bout de son petit nez joliment courbé. 

« Très bien, donc, si je résume. Ils sont arrivés à 15h30, ont passé l'après-midi juste tout les deux, jusqu'à ce que le bar soit vide. Ils ont bu des bières toute la journée. Vous les avez entendu parler de Tsunade Senju à maintes reprises. Vous voyez Jiraya Senin quitté le bar. Vous, vous faites la vaisselle et quelques minutes plus tard, Sakumo Hatake n'est plus dans la salle. Vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété de leur absence car ils avaient déjà réglé la note. Voyant que le bar est vide, vous décidez d'appeler votre petit ami en vous isolant dans la réserve. Vous n'avez pas réellement été témoin de la scène, mais vous dites avoir entendu un coup de feu et avoir appelé la police. 

\- C'est bien cela Monsieur.

\- Quelque chose me chiffonne. Quand avez-vous réellement entendu le coup de feu ? Sakumo Hatake avait-il déjà quitté le bar ? 

\- Oui.

\- Disposez-vous d'un système de surveillance vidéo dans le bar où vous travaillez ?

-Non.

-Très bien... Je vous remercie pour votre témoignage. »

*

Un voyage de quelques minutes en RaitonDes et Kakashi laisse une nouvelle fois Iruka lui ouvrir sa portière. Il commence à être habitué et n'a pas le courage de se demander pourquoi. 

« On va voir mon père ? Demande Kakashi en apercevant le centre de détention.

\- Oui. Dit Iruka en resserrant sa queue de cheval. J'ai une question à lui poser. »

*

« Un coup de feu ? s'étonne Sakumo. 

\- Oui. Vous avez bien entendu un coup de feu non ? Je n'y ai pas pensé hier mais si vous êtes bien innocent, vous avez dû l'entendre non ? La serveuse l'a entendu, elle. Vous ne m'en avez pas parlé hier.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? S'énerve Kakashi. Vous êtes censé le défendre pas l'accuser !

\- Calme-toi, fiston. Eh bien, j'avais oublié de le préciser mais hier, avant de rejoindre Jiraya, je suis passé par les toilettes du bar. Ils sont assez bien isolés. Pour ne pas que les clients entendent... vous savez...

\- Papa... grommèle Kakashi en cachant son visage.

\- Donc quand Origami-san a dit que vous aviez quitté le bar, vous, vous étiez en fait dans les toilettes. Et c'est à cet instant que le coup de feu aurait eu lieu. Elle ne vous a pas réellement vu quitter le bar, étant donné qu'elle était dans la réserve en train de téléphoner. Je comprends mieux. Donc pendant ce temps, personne n'a pu voir ce qu'il se passait, marmonne Iruka pour lui-même en réajustant ses lunettes et pianotant sur son ordinateur. Cela ne vous innocente pas pour autant, mais cela soulève au contraire encore plus de questions. 

\- Courage, papa, on va te sortir de là ! S'exclame Kakashi en attrapant ses mains menottées. 

\- Je suis content que tu sois parvenu à t'entendre avec mon avocat. Souri le vieil Hatake. » 

Iruka sourit en rangeant son ordinateur. C'est vrai que Kakashi a utilisé plusieurs fois « on » depuis ce matin, pense-t-il en se redressant de la chaise. Ils ne sont pas encore une équipe extrêmement soudée mais Iruka aime à penser qu'ils vont le devenir. 

Il est quatorze heure lorsque Kakashi et Iruka quitte le centre de détention. 

« Alors, où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? Demande Kakashi à Iruka, qui apparemment a décidé de devenir son majordome attitré en lui ouvrant la portière de sa Rang S. 

\- Je pensais aller manger quelque part, répond Iruka avant de refermer la portière. »

Quand Iruka était encore avec Sakumo cinq minutes en arrière, ce dernier l'a retenu après que son fils ait quitté la cellule pour lui demander de veiller à ce qu'il se nourrisse bien. Quitte à le materner s'il le fallait. Iruka est de toute façon quelqu'un qui a tendance à materner les gens sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors il a simplement accepté, ce qui a semblé soulager l'homme à la chevelure de lune. 

« Comment ça ? On va pas aller se prélasser sur une terrasse pendant que mon père est en cellule ! s'énerve Kakashi.

\- Je ne vous parle pas d'aller se faire dorer les fesses au soleil mais de se remplir l'estomac ! Gronde Iruka en faisant gronder le moteur pour démarrer.

\- Vous êtes obligé de faire gronder le moteur de votre grosse bagnole pour vous faire entendre ?

\- Non, mais évitez de m'énerver où on va certainement terminer dans le cul de la DontonDus en face de nous.

\- Parfait, comme ça, vous arrêterez de faire gronder le moteur à défaut d'avoir assez de cran pour vous faire respecter ! 

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix de toute manières. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, si c'est ce que vous inquiète je règlerai la note.

\- Vous insinuez quoi là ? Que Monsieur a de l'argent et que moi j'en ai pas c'est ça ?! C'est gentil de le rappeler ! »

Les deux hommes soufflent à l'unisson. Iruka se concentre sur la route et Kakashi regarde le paysage défiler. Iruka sait que Kakashi est en proie à des émotions négatives qu'il ne contrôle pas. D'ailleurs, Kakashi a soulevé une nouvelle question. Son père est une riche célébrité et son oncle l'était aussi. Que fait Kakashi dans la superette du quartier chic de Konoha ? Il ne doit pas être bien cher payé, et Iruka connait les loyers moyens d'un studio dans le coin. Lui non plus n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'argent pour le moment. Son poste est tout récent et le loyer de sa voiture lui mangeait la moitié de son ancien travail de secrétaire. 

Le repas dans le snack du coin se passe dans le silence le plus pesant. Iruka a simplement pris un sandwich au thon et a offert le même à Kakashi. Et malgré son refus, Iruka est soulagé de le voir manger, bien que rageusement. Il est bien certain d'apercevoir les larmes couler sur ses joues alors qu'il dévore le sandwich comme un forcené, mais ne relève pas cependant. Il termine son sandwich et se lève pour aller payer mais se faire retenir par une poigne sur le poignet. 

Kakashi regarde Iruka se lever pour aller payer, et s'imagine sans mal que c'est l'instant où le héro de romance s'interpose pour inviter son bel inconnu. Et s'il est réellement en train d'attraper le poignet d'Iruka, c'est parce qu'il s'est encore montré comme la pire enflure de Konoha. Et s'il remarque la mayonnaise au coin des lèvres d'Iruka, c'est probablement car il vient de se là lécher devant ses yeux. 

Rien de plus.

« Laissez, dit Kakashi en avalant sa dernière bouchée, se ressuyant nonchalamment le bord de la lèvre de son autre main. Je vous invite, grommèle Kakashi en se sauvant de cette situation étrange. »

Iruka réussi à articuler un merci en se frottant le poignet, le cœur battant, manquant de tomber à la renverse. 

Kakashi peste contre son banquier M. Maito pour avoir une nouvelle fois bloqué sa carte. Il n'est qu'à moins tente mille ryos en plus, pas de quoi s'affoler non ?! Enfin, peut-être un peu... pense-t-il en soufflant bruyamment. 

« Il y a un problème Hatake-san ? s'inquiète Umino en le rejoignant au comptoir. 

\- Aucun ! Se défend Kakashi en sortant son portefeuille pour régler avec le reste de son liquide. On retourne enquêter ? »

*

Les retrouvailles avec sa tante Tsunade ont été dures pour Kakashi. Se retrouver dans la maison de son oncle a été une véritable épreuve qu'il n'était peut-être pas encore prêt de surmonter. Lui et sa tante n'ont fait que de pleurer en se prenant dans leurs bras à tour de rôle. Iruka a même dû retenir ses larmes tant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux était difficile à soutenir. Il avait appris la veille, que le couple avait prévu de se marier et qu'une date avait même été fixé. Iruka se sait empathique, et il sait qu'il a la larme facile. Cela dit la scène était tout de même émouvante. Il a rapidement recueilli son témoignage pour ne pas faire durer plus longtemps ce moment difficile. Senju-san, chirurgienne, était en pleine opération à cœur ouvert au moment des faits. Elle a brièvement approuvé quand Iruka lui a demandé de lui confirmer son ancienne relation avec Hatake-san. Ils ont été invités à rester pour boire le thé et malgré l'après-midi qui défilait, Iruka n'a pas osé refuser. 

« Kakashi, mon grand, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, avant que tu ne partes. Dit la blonde en se dirigeant dans le bureau de Jiraya. 

\- Vous... préférez que je vous attende dans la voiture ? Demande Iruka en réenfilant sa veste de costume. »

Kakashi renifle discrètement en se cachant pour ressuyer ses yeux. 

« Non... Vous pouvez rester, Iruka-san »

Kakashi et Iruka n'ont pas le temps de relever le fait que Kakashi vient de prononcer le prénom d'Iruka. Tsunade revient avec un paquet de feuilles reliées.

« C'est... Enfin, vu que tu étais son beta lecteur... Il comptait te le faire lire bientôt. 

\- M-Merci, réussi à répondre Kakashi dans un sanglot venu une nouvelle fois prendre possession de lui. »

Tsunade et Iruka échange un regard inquiet devant les mains tremblantes de Kakashi. Ils ne restent pas plus longtemps, Kakashi a besoin de prendre l'air et salue rapidement sa tante d'une étreindre aussi brève que sincère, et quitte la maison avec le manuscrit dans les mains. Iruka remercie la veuve et se dépêche d'ouvrir sa RaitonDes pour que Kakashi puisse s'y installer. 

Kakashi s'installe dans la voiture en serrant le manuscrit contre lui. C'est tout ce qui lui reste de son oncle. Son trésor. Mais aura-t-il le courage de le lire ? Il n'en sait rien encore. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il n'arrive à rien faire d'autre que de pleurer, alors que l'odeur de son oncle l'a habité toute l'après-midi. Il sursaute quand Iruka rentre dans sa voiture. Il remarque qu'il est au téléphone et qu'il se cogne comme à son habitude. Il aimerait tellement en rire, mais il n'y parvient toujours pas. Au contraire, ne pas réussir à rire d'une situation qui le ferait rire habituellement le fait encore plus pleurer à cet instant. Il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ni de se demander s'il fait pitié au brun. Le visage sérieux que prend ce dernier en raccrochant l'interpelle. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... se passe ? Demanda Kakashi entre deux inspirations saccadées.

\- L'audience a lieu après-demain. La cour a décidé qu'il y avait assez de preuves à l'encontre de votre père pour clore rapidement le dossier. Afin que la presse ne s'accapare pas trop longtemps l'affaire... Récite Iruka en démarrant sa voiture.

\- Quoi ?! Mais...

\- Kakashi-san ! A quelle heure ferment les bureaux d'HollyTsuki ?! 

\- Ils sont fermés à cette heure-ci... répond Kakashi en regardant sa montre affichant dix-huit heures. 

\- On ira demain. Dit Iruka en prenant la route. »

Un silence uniquement brisé par les halètements de Kakashi s'installe dans la berline noire, tandis qu'Iruka se dirige vers le quartier nord de Konoha. Il parvient tant bien que mal à trouver une place non loin de l'appartement de Kakashi, puis va lui ouvrir la portière comme il a pris l'habitude de faire aujourd'hui.

« C'est fichu, mon père va mourir putain ! S'exclame Kakashi en se sauvant furieusement de la voiture. 

\- On a encore demain pour enquêter... Kakashi-san ! S'exclame Iruka en lui courant après, pour le rattraper par le poignet.

\- Lâchez-moi... renifle Kakashi sans pour autant se débattre. »

Iruka lâche doucement le poignet de Kakashi et attend que celui-ci le regarde, pour resserrer sa queue de cheval avec conviction.

« On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable, d'accord ? Demande Iruka, le regard déterminé. »

Kakashi continue de serrer le manuscrit contre lui. Voir Iruka serrer sa queue de cheval, le rassure. C'est étrange, mais c'est un fait qu'il ne peut démentir. Et ce jolie sourire qui souligne si bien son regard déterminé sublimer par le coucher de soleil d'automne en arrière-plan, finit par chasser ses doutes et ses peurs. 

« Oui ! »

Et Kakashi se dit alors que s'il avait écrit cette journée, c'est à cet instant même que le bel inconnu aurait prit dans ses bras le héros pour le réconforter. Et si c'est effectivement en train de se passer, c'est parce que... Kakashi y réfléchie, mais... Iruka continue de le serrer très fort et il est même en train de regretter de tenir un gros paquet de feuille contre son torse. 

Il a envie de lui rendre son étreinte. Mais il ne sait pas pourquoi. Alors il se contente déjà d'arrêter de pleurer. 

« Merci de m'avoir ramené, Iruka-san... Et je m'excuse pour... »

Kakashi s'apprêtait à le remercier pour l'avoir ramené à son domicile, mais le voilà tout penaud dans la rue alors qu'Iruka l'attend devant la porte de son immeuble.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demande Kakashi une fois avoir ouvert la porte.

\- Eh bien, on a un appartement à remettre en ordre et des éléments à étudier non ? »

Le sourire d'Iruka est réconfortant, et la marche qu'il vient de louper est responsable d'un acte héroïque de la part de Kakashi. 

Le manuscrit dans un bras, et Iruka dans l'autre, Kakashi s'étonne lui-même d'être parvenu à empêcher sa chute sans faire tomber le manuscrit de son oncle, bien qu'il ait un genou au sol.

Kakashi se demande pourquoi cette situation vient de se dérouler dans la vraie vie. Normalement, seul le héros d'une histoire parvient à rattraper le bel inconnu avec tant de grâce... Et tant de proximité entre leurs visages. 

« Vous voyez bien, Kakashi-san... Même les situations les plus catastrophiques peuvent bien se terminer. Il suffit de croire en soit et de ne jamais perdre espoir. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plus !  
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.  
> Kudo bienvenus !;D


End file.
